1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming and more specifically to a system and method for an image forming apparatus to convert an image for outputting on a paper size that is different from the image size.
2. Description of the Related Art Includind Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
As documents are transmitted between various countries, oftentimes the papers size of the image forming apparatus is incompatible with the size of the original image. In other countries, particularly in Europe, often times documents are printed with mixed letter and A4 paper sizes. The controller will rasterize “RIP” the image at the paper size as specified by the print driver and prompt a user to input the correct size paper in the Bypass tray of the image forming apparatus. However, Letter paper size is not popular in European countries, hence a need exists for a controller to convert Letter or Ledger paper size to A4 or A3 paper size respectively. More generally, a need exists for a printer which can convert an image sent to it to the proper paper size. RIP can do the conversion during the its processing of the print job. However, this technique has been slow.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.